Aqua
Aqua was a Bishop in the Chess Pieces. Personality Aqua was a pretty, and apparently young, girl who wears a sea-themed ball dress. Despite being a Chess Piece, the happy and rather unpredictable Aqua always kept a smile on her face, much to the surprise of Team MÄR. She most likely joined the Chess Pieces out of fear rather than pure malice. Aqua refers to everyone with honorific suffixes in the Japanese version, while in the English dub puts either "Mr." or "Miss" in front of everyone's names, including herself. Plot War Games Aqua is first seen in the fourth round of the War Games. When Rapunzel claims all of Team MÄR is ugly, Aqua replies by saying that Nanashi is cute. Rapunzel then angrily slaps Aqua. Once Aqua's battle comes up, she states that she won't lose "Cause Miss Aqua's always good!" and happily skips onto the battlefield. As Ginta Toramizu is going to fight Girom, Nanashi chooses to fight Aqua, though Dorothy, Alviss, and Jack call him a pervert. When the battle begins, Nanashi tells Aqua to start, similar to how he did when fighting Loco. Aqua then summons her Guardian ÄRM, Akko, which is enough to outfight Nanashi's Weapon ÄRM and prevent him from attacking. Nanashi, however, can easily dodge Akko's attacks, leading Aqua to try a different strategy. After skating a circle around Nanashi, Aqua uses her Nature ÄRM Supikara to summon a large sea creature to eat Nanashi. Nanashi, however, cuts open the creatures stomach and escapes. Aqua, seeing how she stands no further chance and will end up dying at Rapunzel's hands, chooses to hide inside Akko for one final and last chance attack. Nanashi, however, uses his Nature ÄRM, Electric Eye to both defeat Akko and knock out Aqua. In an attempt to save Aqua, Nanashi falls onto the ground and pretends to be exhausted, leading Pozun to call the match a draw. Before leaving, Aqua tells Nanashi "Thank you", while Nanashi wishes for her to take care. Rapunzel, however, is angry that the enemy sympathized her, and plays "Rock-Paper-Scissors" with Aqua for her life. Aqua wins by beating Rapunzel's "Paper" with "Scissors", though Girom forms his hand into a fist and uses his Iced Earth to create an ice sword around his arm and stab through Aqua, stating "Too bad, I have rock!". Aqua's final words are an apology to the shocked Nanashi. Enraged by the cruelty of Rapunzel and Girom, Ginta violently attacks and manages to defeat Girom by sending him flying. Dorothy would also defeat Rapunzel. After the 4th Round ended, Nanashi gave her a watery burial. Even though Team Mar defeated Rapunzel and Girom, Phantom punishes Rapunzel for killing her team without his permission. His punishment results in Rapunzel's death at the hands of Ian and places Girom in despair. ÄRM * Akko: Guardian ÄRM used by Aqua, summons a giant mobile clam that, unlike most Guardians, allows the user to still move while summoning it. It has the following properties: ** Pearl Attack: Akko darts out a rain of pearls from its mouth. ** Rolling Akko: the user jumps into Akko and spins it at breakneck speed. * Skate: A Weapon ÄRM (true name not stated in the series) that creates ice skates on the user's feet. She only used this once, drawing a target for Supikara. * Supikara: A crown Nature ÄRM in the shape of a spiral seashell. By blowing in it, the user can call on sea creatures to aid in battle. Aqua wears Supikara on her head. Trivia Nanashi putting Aqua's body to rest in the water mirrors the scene where Cloud Strife rests Aerith Gainsborough in the lake of the Forgotten Capital in Final Fantasy VII. Category:Bishops Category:Characters Category:Chess Pieces Category:Deceased